


you welcomed me into your home ~qui me amat, amat et canem meum~

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fueled By Meme Osmosis, Gen, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Nonnies Are My Muses, Nonnies Made Me Do It, crackfic, will's dogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A+, nonny! [...] A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++, 1,000,000,0000,000% accurate" -- Anonny</p>
<p>"I don't even watch Hannibal and I'm impressed by the accurate interior design."  -- A. Nonee</p>
<p>"This is the best Hannibal fic I have ever read." -- 'Nonni'</p>
<p>"This is scary spot-on, nonnie." -- A. Nonnie</p>
            </blockquote>





	you welcomed me into your home ~qui me amat, amat et canem meum~

"Hello Will" said Hannibal, whose name might rhyme with cannibal but was definitely *not* a cannibal.

They were at Hannibal's dining room, which was very dark except for the dining table. Actually every one of Hannibal's rooms Will had been to was dark, even the bathroom. Hannibal's house was like that. Although just because a house might be dark definitely does *not* mean that the owner of the house was dark in heart or soul.

"Hello Hannibal" said Will, because he hadn't fully warmed to Hannibal yet and I don't know if he usually calls Hannibal Hannibal or by whatever Hannibal's first name is. Lecter?

"What have you got there Will?" asked Hannibal, looking at Will from head to toe.

"Uh" said Will, although that might be out of character idk. Will looked at himself, he was wearing that big jacket he wore in a lot of the episodes. Will *had* a big jacket, right? "I don't know what you're talking about, Hannibal."

"Will" said Hannibal in a voice that was very even but seemed to come off as very disappointed somehow anyway, because from what I got through meme osmosis he sounded like the kind of person who'd be good at that.

Will looked down at himself. "I don't know what you mean" he said, even as his jacket began to move, which was weird since he wasn't the one moving it. "Uh" he said again, as the jacket began to move more and more. "I uh"

The zipper of the jacket unzipped fully and dogs of all shapes and sized tumbled to the ground.

"Uh" said Will for the fourth time. "I don't know what these dogs were doing there. In my jacket."

"Will" said Hannibal in a voice that was very even but seemed to come off as pretty exasperated but in a subtly fond way somehow anyway, because he sounded like the kind of person who'd be good at that too.

"I really don't though" said Will. "I mean come on, why'd I want to fit a dog *this* big under my jacket?"

Bending down, Will picked up the biggest dog of the lot, a Saint Bernard. It turned into a smiling seal in his arms.

Hannibal looked like he wanted to say "I told you so."

**Author's Note:**

> Omg wtf I can't believe Hannibal's last name is Lecter?? What parents in their right mind would name their child Hannibal???


End file.
